Bullets Around Midnight
by Blackbird Nite
Summary: One night, 11-yr-old Chelsea's mother enters a craze and kills her husband as well as herself. Little Chelsea runs away and has a new beginning. But when the past catches up, she inherits a ranch on the Sunshine Islands. Chelsea x Vaughn and other ships eventually. T for now! May change ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The previously seen sight caused tears to burn in my eyes. I stuffed a few needed items into my suitcase, and closed it in a messy manner. I paused to let out a dreadful, heart wrenching scream.

It was one of those nights which children feared the most. Rolls of thunder and lightning bolts spreading through the sky.

I ran out the door, not daring to close it behind me. I was immediately drenched to the bone, feeling my hair, strand by strand, being weighed down. Four more bullet shots rang through the night.

The Harvest Goddess' tears, as well as my own grouped together to form puddles, reflecting my blood-curdling image.

An 11 year old girl witnessing her own father's death.

I ran until I made it to the city, and I slept at the doorsteps of the bakery.

The next morning, I pick-pocketed enough money for a boat ticket to a large island quite far from my own island of origination.

After that, I grew up in the fresh town of Zephyr. When my fifteenth birthday cam around, somehow a telgram reached me stating my mothers death due to suicide and a refreshing inheritance.

I was to salvage a ranch located on a small group of islands.

Sure, I would miss my friends such as Marian and Freya, but I never really did fit in. And besides, if I didn't take it, it would either rot or be torn down.

So I took it.

And, boy, was it shitty.

* * *

A/N

Really short, but this is an old fan fiction I began and plan to continue in a more... suitable fashion. Wish meh luck~

.: Review~Favourite~Follow :.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She had woken up early that morning. She changed into clean, new outfit, brushed her hair, and walked out the door, patting her dog on the head. It wasn't that long of a walk to get to the cafe, and the cool morning air kept her feeling refreshed.

Entering the large building, she searched around for her friends. That's when a waving hand caught her attention.

"Chelsea!" Freya called. "We're over hear, Chelsea!"

Chelsea waltzed over to where she had located her brunette friend. Standing over her was Marian, a girl with short, light coloured hair. She was wearing a little maids outfit which represented her job as a waitress at the cafe.

"Well, don't you look fancy today?" Freya laughed at Chelsea as she sat down next to her.

Chelsea felt for the paisley bandana she had tied in a bow around her head. "Well, you know, _we're_ going out this evening."

"Are you now?"

"Eh, more or less."

Marian flashed a bright grin. "Way to go, Chelsea!"

"But, honestly, it's not going to be anything serious. It's just... me and my tutor... meeting... for something outside of school AND OH MY GOD I AM SO EXCITED!" she raised her hands. "THANK THE HARVEST GODDESS!"

_WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

The three began to stand up and dance a jig of victory. There party didn't last long before a young man flung the door to the cafe open. "Chelsea! Chelsea! Is there a Chelsea here?"

The man looked quite panicked which caused the girls to hesitate, but they eventually drew his attention. "Um, sir. I'm, uh, over hear."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," he mumbled rushing over to the three. "This is a telegram."

"Um, from who?"

"From your mother."

_Mother? But Mother died, didn't she?_

"Chels? Didn't you say that your mother died?" Freya asked with scared eyes staring into Chelsea's.

"Because she did die. How did you even find me?" Chelsea interrogated the young man.

"Yes, she did. She killed herself the night you left. There's this magical thing called 'records' in which people keep track of who comes and goes. It wasn't that hard locate you once we found records with evidence of a stubbly, little 11 year old girl riding a few years back," the man, now looking and acting much more like a boy, said explained with extreme doses of attitude.

"First of all, I was almost 5"0. Second of all, I can't believe this."

"Oh. And your wanted in Flower Bud Village and have to pay a fine for pickpocketing," he chuckled.

"Shit!"

Chelsea recklessly opened the telegram.

_Dear Miss Chelsea. Five years ago, when you were once a resident in Flower Bud Village, your mother went into a schizophrenic phase in which she went insane. That is when she shot your father five times in the chest and head and herself four times. After years of tracking you, you have finally been located. We sent this telegram to notify you that you have inherited an island ranch on the Sunshine Islands. Sadly, because of the time it took to find you, the ranch is about to be torn down. If you wish to claim this island, you must be on the ranch in the next five days._

_ Best Wishes, Social Services._

It was when she was nearing the end of the letter when she heard the boy's cell phone go off.

"Crap, it's Ellen," he lifted to phone to his ear.

She slowly lifted her head, pulling the paper from her face. Her face was the definition of shock, for more than one reason. She stared at the boy. She slowly ripped the phone from the side of his face, hanging up on the girl on the other end.

"What the hell is your pro-"

"Blue?"

"Ch-Chelsea...? Oh... my... god..."

Both of their eyes began to fill with tears. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist.

Freya leaned over to Marian's ear. "I am _so_ confused."

Marian nodded in reply.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Blue kept mumbling.

They finally released each other, looking into one another's tear-filled eyes.

"So I take it you two know each other from, like, a past life or something?"

Chelsea chuckled. "Or something. This is Blue. He was, uh, my parents' friends' son. We kind of picked on and hated each other," she paused. "But, yeah."

"We know what that means," Marian whispered through her teeth.

"I didn't realize it was you," Blue said, astonished. Somewhat ashamed of himseld.

Chelsea answered with a happy sigh.

"Are you gonna do it?" Freya questioned, waving the telegram in the air.

"Oh, wow. I almost forgot about that," Chelsea coughed, taking the paper from her friend. She reread it. "I-I don't know what to do."

Claire sat down at the table. "Well, for now, let's all sit down and relax."

They sat there in silence for what must've been an hour. Freya and Marian talked to each other using their body language. The two tried not to make it awkward for the others. They watched so many people go in and out of the cafe. The twins, the elderly, and even Dirk had finished his shift people anyone spoke a word.

"So, uh, how's Ellen?"

"You know, she's Ellen. Overly happy and nice. Some guys have been hitting on her lately, but, I'm not letting that happen."

More silence.

"How's Jamie?"

"Still a bitch. He's been getting on everyone's nerves lately, 'cause, you know, that's what he does."

_Interesting. It seems like nobody has changed in years. Just me. I'm not like the country folk I grew up with. I'm a city girl. I actually have a personality. _

"Do you think your gonna do it, Chels?" Freya asked in a worried tone.

"Well, honestly, if I don't do it'll be torn down. And if _that_ doesn't happen it'll sit there and rot," she sighed in reply.

"Let me rephrase that. Your not gonna leave us, are you? How are we going to endure jerky, attractive boys without you?"

"I really should do it. And you know I should. It's the least I can do... for my parents," Chelsea answered, ideas running through her mind.

"Chels, your parents died. There's nothing you could have done to change that."

"Exactly! They died before I could give anything back to them. I should really do this. This is where they met and fell in love. This could give so many more new beginnings than Zephyr could have ever offered." She was channeling her inner dreamer.

"Your clearly delirious. This is your home. This is where you grew up. The right way. What about Marian and I? And the twins? What about Dirk and Ivan? What about all the elderlies who seem to be so fond of you? You making the wrong decision!"

Chelsea stood from her seat, causing it to fly back. "I'm going! Your only thinking about yourself! You only thinking about the, like, two things that Zephyr has plenty of! Elderlies! and hot boys! I'm going!"

Freya slowly pushed her chair back and stood up. "I'm going home," she murmered knocking her chair into the table, and walking away.

Chelsea sat back down. She did it. Was she mad at Freya? Yes. Was she gonna start crying in approximately 14 1/3 minutes? Of course. But she had time to spare of sadness.

"Uh oh," Blue sighed, staring down at his phone screen.

"Uh, what?"

"You have to be there by tomorrow evening."

"Damn."

Chelsea looked up at the clock. It was 4 o' clock, and it was starting to get dark. She flung her seat back again. "OH MY GOD! IVAN!"

She ran out to door with Blue following her. "Where the hell are you going?!"

"I'm late for a date!"

"Why the hell would a guy wanna go on a date with you!?"

"Shut up, dumb-ass!"

"Call me a dumb-ass if you want, but don't you need to go get packed!?"

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?"

She reached the bridge leading to the main road. If she turned right, she'd go home. If she turned left, she'd be half-way to Ivan. She turned her head back and forth a few times before noticing Ivan far down the road. She ran to him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" She finall reached him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh my god, Ivan! I-I love you, but I need to go get packed so I can shwooosh on a boat and go to some crappy island for my deteriorated parents!" She circled him and ran towards home.

Blue followed her every step. Ivan flashed him a confused look, but his entire explanation was "Ask the Freya-chick. She'll tell you, she's delirious."

Soon they were at Chelsea's house. As soon as they were inside, she hugged him and started weeping. "What... did I... just do...?"

"Your okay, kid. We all have to make these decisions. I've made them so many times. My life may be completely different than if I chose differently, but I'm still pretty happy, right?"

"YOUR NOT HELPING!" she began to pound his chest.

"Just go get packed."

Chelsea pulled out two giant suit cases. She piled almost everything she owned in them. Her clothes. Her shoes. Her books. Her... dog...? In the end she was a mess. Her bow was falling out of her hair. Her clothes were covered in dirt. Her pants weren't even tucked into her boots anymore.

She opened her front door, and stepped out. It was pouring and she was immediately drenched. Blue stood at the door. "I tried to tell you it was raining."

"Sh-sh-shut up!" she shivered a reply.

She left a (dripping wet) piece of paper explaining her situation on the front door for Felix to see.

Tears began to run down Chelsea's cheeks. She turned to Blue. "I'm leaving my home."

"This isn't the first time."

She turned and walked away.

_Good bye, Zephyr. You were the best thing to happen to me. I have to leave now, hoping that I'll meet a new best thing. Maybe a new best person. Like Blue said, this isn't the first time I've left home. This isn't the first time I've left home on a rainy night. I'm now realizing that I'm not leaving, but running away. Running away from reality, chasing a fantasy. In the end, I'm reverting back to where I was. Amongst the people who loved my parents and I. These people are going to help me understand what happened to my mother. There was something that drove her into insanity. And I'll find out what._

People stared at the two as they walked, dripping wet, through town. People tried to talk to them. No. They refused. Soon they were walking through the grounds of the bazaar. It was flooded and empty. Then they were in the city. Then they were at the docks.

"What!? It can't possibly cost this much for a boat ride to S.I."

"But it thunderin' out dere, so dere gon' be a fee."

So Chelsea blew all her money on a boat ride.

She didn't even get to say goodbye. She was already yards away from shore when she realized she never got to say bye to Blue. She could just see is distant smirk as he turned and walked away. She'll never see him again. Chelsea stepped inside the cabin and went through the contacts of her phone. That's what she did when she was bored. Maybe she'd find someone to text.

Huh. There was a new contact. The name was... _Or Something._

* * *

A/N

I have never shed so many sympathy tears in my life. Well, I did not intend to make it so long, but I got really carried away once I got into it. I apologize if I use the name _Claire. _By Claire I meant Marian, so please don't get confused. It's been a while since I've played HM so I got the two blondes a bit mixed up.

The one good thing I got from this is that, while researching different characters, I figured the last of what I need to do to successfully propose to Ivan. 3 I know what I'm doing for the rest of the weekend.

.: Review~Favourite~Follow :.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I must apologize for leaving this alone for two whole weeks. I'm trying to update every week, but I've been in a crap mood, and it's the end of summer and I still hadn't gotten to hang out with mah Fratello all summer... so... I got... that done...?

CHAPTER THREE LEEDLELEEDLELEEDLE

* * *

Chapter 3

It was a long night. The thunderstorm shook the boat the entire night. Chelsea had a hard time falling asleep, and even when she would fall sleep, and clap of thunder sent her flying out of her cot to the window... just to make sure she wasn't going to die in a shipwreck.

Chelsea never would've believed what she had done. She left her friends and the people who cared about her behind. For what? A crap ranch on a bunch of puny islands. _Good choice, Chelsea. You had an Ivan and everything._ All Chelsea was waiting for was to arrive and hate her decision. That is what she was going to end up doing, wasn't it?

The next night was the same thing. Sleep, thunder, fear, and sleep again.

The thunder dissipated around sunrise. She could finally sleep. She fell asleep undisturbed until the Captain of the boat knocked on her door.

"We're here!"

She propped herself up in the bed, looked out the window, and saw her new home. That's when she leaped out of bed. She through on her shoes, grabbed her bags, and ran out the door.

Chelsea stepped out onto the dock. It was still raining hard, but the sky was light. There was just an empty town, full of small buildings, as far as the eye could see. She ran halfway down the road and threw her arms in the air. "HOME SWEET HOME!"

The man, still standing on his ship, hushed her. "The people here are very passive. These are the days to-" he sighed. "Stay quiet."

She nodded and waved him off.

"Yeah, uh, I thought so," he said, turning his back to her and entering his boat.

Chelsea took a moment to admire the scenery, feel the cool sun shower on her skin, and question her next move. She began to step towards a building she recognized as a restaurant. When she opened the door, a bell went off, causing two, brown eyes to fix their gaze on her.

The eyes followed her as she walked up to the counter. She pushed a chunk of hair behind her ear. "Uh, hello. I was wondering if you can point me in the direction of the old ranch?"

In that moment, the body belonging to the eyes loudly stood from it's seat. The girl sighed resentfully. "I'll do it." She through a bag of change on the table. "It's on my way, isn't it?"

Chelsea cluelessly nodded her head in answer, then approached the girl. The girl walked her outside. Breathing in the clean air, she said, "I'm Natalie."

"Oh, well, I'm Chelsea."

"So what brings you to the desolate Sunshine Islands?" Natalie said showing a bright smile.

"Well, you see..." Chelsea cleared her throat. "It's kind of a long story."

The new pink-haired friend froze, and emptily nodded her head.

"Years ago... there was a man and a woman living here. They _were_ my parents. Before I was born, they moved away here. Let everything that happened in the time being be left unknown, but yesterday, I recieved an inheritance. And that was think ranch." She tried to hide the sadness and fear that stood in her story, clearing it away with a grin.

"Wow. Well, if you ever want to talk about it... my mother has a great listening ear, and might remember your parents."

Chelsea nodded, closing her eyes, hoping the unseen tears would leave.

They continued walking in silence. Pure beautiful silence. They hadn't walked ten minutes, when Natalie stopped in front of a house.

"This is where I stop. If you just keep going down that road and across the bridge... it'll all be yours."

She obeyed the girl and walked down the road. When she reached the bridge, she turned back, revealing the girl who was still standing there.

"I'll see you around, I guess," Chelsea called down the road.

Natalie's nod was almost invisible as she began to head down her house.

Chelsea stumbled more across the bridge. The sky grew dark again with more rainfall. She thought about what would be at the other side of the bridge. She stopped to catch her breath, then ran the rest.

* * *

Her eyes took a moment to refocus in the dark, but when they did, nothing good was shown. A little wreckage of a home sat before her, literally falling apart.

Chelsea dropped her luggage on the muddy ground. "Crap!"

She picked up her things and ran inside. It was fully, crappily furnished. She through them back to the ground, and ran into her new bed.

Not even taking her shoes off.

* * *

A/N

She nodded

Chelsea cluelessly nodded

Emptily nodded her head

Chelsea nodded

Natalie's nod ~~~~~ I have legit prose (lawl nah)

Short chapter, yes, but I excuse myself for feeling like crap. I just went to the doctor to get a physical and turns out I need to go to an eye doctor, but SCREW THAT

.: Review~Favourite~Follow :.

(P.S. don't listen to piano cover's of Toumei Answer endlessly or you'll get a head ache and extremely depressed. Just puttin' that out there, 'cause you know, I care 'bout you guys)


End file.
